


Sew his lips

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bloody, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki's Lips Sewn Shut, Odin no, Thor Feels, my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets what he deserves for his lies- his lips are sewn shut,Thor is awfully faithful and everything hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sew his lips

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm reposting this shit because last time I accidentaly deleted it- that's Mateo's fault, I thought I was going to explode. Anyway, it's a part of the role play, my part and you'll never guess the name of the narrator *never*

Odin dropped his forehead into his hand. Nobody said anything, we all waited for Odin. When he looked at Loki, I noticed the same concern and disappointment. The Allfather started talking and then stopped, as if it was too difficult for him. I was burning with curiosity. What would they do to Loki?

‘ _Sew his lips_ ,’ Odin finally ordered.

In the chaos that followed, nobody remembered about me. Back on my feet, I stepped back, ready to watch the show. Both brothers cried out: ‘Father!’, the guards chained up furious Loki and brought him to his knees.

‘Father!’

Thor came up to the throne, begging for mercy. He promised everything, to watch over Loki all the time, yet all in vain, Odin did not even look at Thor but demanded he would stand next to the throne and be quiet.

When he saw a flickering needle, Loki desperately tried to convince Odin to change his mind, his voice trembling, his eyes teary. Kneeling before his father, he began to apologise for everything and that was a _long_ list. Thor whispered: ‘Father, please,’ to which Odin finally replied:

‘Thor, you are so blinded! You fail to see that Loki is able to talk his way out of any prison. Silvertongue! I cannot afford any crisis now and we both know he would cause one! I thought deaf guards was enough,’ Odin sighed, upset. Then he gazed at Loki, at his tear-stained face. ‘Even now he is lying to me, pretending to be apologetic, all of a sudden. The only thing Loki regrets is being caught. He is using everyone, mostly you, Thor. A year of a solitary confinement changed nothing. There is no other choice, sew his lips.’

Having realised Odin had chosen his fate already, Loki turned to Thor. Last thing we heard from Loki was hystercially repeated: ‘Thor!’ and ‘Please, help me!’ Thor did not care about tears streaming down his face, yet he did not move, knowing Odin was watching him. When the needle pierced Loki's skin for the first time, he let out a loud scream of pain and rage. He was not completely immobilised and kept jerking, his fight resulted in a dreadful amount of blood dripping from his mouth onto the floor. I watched this scene in horror, fascinated by the cruelty of it. Always loving and loyal brother forced to give up on the black sheep could not stand that sight, he shut his eyes and stared blankly at his feet.

The agony was surely prolonged by Loki himself, he refused to give in. Three men had to hold him but still, the servant sewing his lips coudl not work any faster. When it was done, the guards and the servant stepped away, leaving devastated, silenced Loki at Odin’s feet. Well, _silenced_. He began sobbing, his body shaking. Surprisingly loud sobs annoyed Odin, who rolled his eyes and made Thor cast a look on his brother. Loki caught his eye, wordlessly begging him for help. Muffled cries continued but Thor stood still. Loki bent forward, whimpering. Yes, that made him look even more miserable than he really was. After a moment, he raised his head with a sharp intake of breath and wailed as loud as he could. Trying to open his mouth, he only made it bleed more. Then he started coughing, gasping, either he was choking on his own blood or just hyperventilating. Panic in his eyes, that was too much for Thor. He crossed the room, knelt beside him and embraced him tightly. Despite everything, Loki sounded honest now. He rested his forehead on Thor’s arm. Thor gently rubbed his’s back to calm him down. Kind whispers: ‘Just breathe, Loki,’ subtle stroking, constant pressure at last really silenced Loki. Thor leant back and cupped his face, examining the suture. He wiped most of the blood off Loki’s face, then also his tears. Loki looked away, I wondered if it was because of his humiliation or he was just playing with Thor. Odin thought the same and he asked the heir angrily:

‘Thor, he is manipulating you, can’t you see that?’ No answer. ‘Leave him alone!’

Thor glared at the king and said nothing more but, ‘Loki is my brother, it’s what binds us together,’ what made Loki whine.

 


End file.
